Collide
by Marcy The Puppy
Summary: Its time for senior prom and Namine is super excited to go with Roxas. But what happens when she starts doubting herself? And what should she do when Roxas tries to take the next step? R x N part of my sytycd inspired one-shots.


**Okay, so I'm doing this thing where I take dance routines from So You Think You Can Dance, and twist them into my own little stories. I'm not as proud of this one as I am some of the others, but I thought I'd post it anyway. This is a RokuNami one-shot with some SoKai thrown in there somewhere. It's inspired by a contemporary routine called Collide preformed by Lauren and Kent. If you want to see it, search "lauren and kent collide" on youtube. It's a beauliful number.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy x**

"Nami it's beautiful! YOU'RE beautiful!" Kairi cheered, beaming at her sister. Namine smiled back, running her fingers across the smooth fabric of her dress. The twins had been shopping for hours, both searching for the perfect prom dress. So far, they had found pretty dresses but none that had that Wow! factor. Until Namine found this one. It was short, only reaching the middle of her thighs. The top was strapless, with a slight sweetheart neckline. It was hot pink, which was unusual for Namine. She normally preferred white or light blue, but this dress was truly perfect. "It's like it was made for you! You have to get Nam, you have to!"

"I will, I will! But what about you, Kai?"

"I'll find something, don't worry. I'm so excited! This is going to be the best night EVER!"

* * *

A few hours later, Namine stood in her bedroom fully dressed and ready to go. With only a little bit of make-up, and her blonde hair pulled into a messy up-do, she felt like a princess. There was just one thing missing….

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

And there he is now.

"Namine they're here!" Kairi called from downstairs.

"Coming!" she replied. Checking her reflection one more time, the blonde practically sprinted down the hall. She made sure to move slowly and gracefully as she descended the stairs, but failed to contain her excitement as soon as she saw her Prince Charming.

She was uneasy at first when Roxas had asked her to prom, but now after toying with the idea, she wouldn't have said yes to anyone else. Something about him just made her smile. Now here he was, waiting for her and only her. She giggled at his appearance, even in a suit Roxas looked casual. His blonde hair was spiked up to one side as usual, and he was still wearing his rings and the black and white checkered band around his wrist.

Sora and Kairi stood hand in hand, smiling like idiots at each other. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned away, finally noticing his date standing there. His face instantly lit up, and Namine couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Namine!" he greeted.

"Hey Roxas." She moved to stand beside him, and blushed when leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful," his voice gave her butterflies in her stomach and his breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. When did she start getting so nervous around Roxas?

"You don't look so bad yourself," she managed to say. He chuckled and pulled away, still smiling that gorgeous smile of his.

* * *

What happened next was all a blur, but the next thing she knew Namine and Roxas were on the dance floor. If you could even call the part of their high school gymnasium that didn't have tables and chairs set up a dance floor. Either way, there were tons of bodies packed close together as they all moved to the beat. So far, no slow songs had come on, and Namine couldn't decide if that was good or bad. This was her first time out with Roxas, and she was extremely nervous. What if she did something wrong? What if he decided he just wanted to be friends and she screws it all up? What if he doesn't like the way she smells? But on the other hand, she wanted to be close to Roxas. She wanted to feel his arms around her, to run her fingers through his hair, to feel his lips against her own…

Wait, what?

Since when did she want that? What was wrong with her? She had to stop fantasizing and focus on what's happening now. And right now, the music switched to a slower, more relaxing tempo. Damn it.

She looked up to find Roxas' blue eyes staring strait at her. He extended his hand, and hesitantly, she took it. He pulled her body closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck, and soon the pair of blondes were gently moving back and forth. After a while, Namine finally relaxed and let herself fall deeper into Roxas' embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and tightened her grip around his shoulders. He hummed in amusement, resting his head against hers. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. It surprised her when Roxas broke the comfortable silence.

"Namine?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said, lifting her head to look at him.

"I… I had a really great time with you tonight."

"I had fun too. I'm glad I came with you, Roxas. It wouldn't have been the same with anyone else." She smiled up at him, happy to see him grinning too.

In the background, the music changed to an acoustic guitar. The song seemed familiar, but Namine couldn't place it. She noticed that Roxas was still staring at her, but something was different. He wasn't looking her in the eye like before. His blue eyes were focused intently on her lips. That meant he wanted to…. Oh God.

Inside her mind, Namine was panicing. She wasn't ready for this! They were going to fast! She needed to think of something before it was too late! Roxas started to move a little closer, pressing their foreheads together. She was running out of time!

"I-I'm going to go, uh, get something to drink. Do you…. Want anything?" she said, stepping away from the boy. He looked kind of upset at first, but that was soon replaced with his usual grin as he shook his head. "O-okay. I'll be right back."

Namine began to walk off towards the other side of the room, her head spinning. She slowed down with each step, listening to the lyrics of that same familiar song.

"_Even the best fall down some times,"_

She suddenly stopped, realizing what a huge mistake she had made. Roxas probably thought she was rejecting him, that she didn't want to be with him. But that wasn't true!

"_Even the stars refuse to shine,"_

She turned around and saw him standing alone, hands in his pockets and eyes on the floor. He looked like a kicked puppy. And that wasn't okay. She had to see him smile again, she needed him to smile!

"_Out of the back you fall in time,"_

"Roxas!" Namine called. He looked up at her, eyebrows raised and answered.

"Yeah?"

"_I somehow find,"_

She ran towards him, catching him off guard as she lept into his arms and smashed her lips against his own. He did manage to catch her though, and was soon returning the kiss. It was like fireworks were going off all around them. That moment was so perfect, nothing could ruin it. Except maybe a need for oxygen. That might do was the first to pull away, panting like crazy. They were both smiling, and didn't even notice that everyone had stopped to watch them.

"Best. Night. Ever." Namine panted.

"It's not over yet, Gorgeous." Roxas grinned, pulling her into another kiss.

"_You and I, collide."_

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews would be awesome but please don't hate! And seriously, you should look up the dance. like, now.**

**I love you all! -withwateringeyes**


End file.
